The Echidna Guardian
by Ameth18
Summary: A version of the movie "The Lion King" with the characters of Sonic. This fic contains both deleted scenes from the film and new scenes that came out of my imagination and characters are present that didn't appear in the film. Knuckles x Tikal (Knuxikal), OC x Julie-Su, Remington x Shade, Sonic x Amy (Sonamy), Tails x Cosmo (Tailsmo), Vector x Vanilla (Vectnilla).
1. Chapter 1

Chorus: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyams

(Various mobains raising their heads at the sunrise: hedgehogs, squirrels, foxes, cats, rabbits, armadillos, coyotes, etc)

Chrous: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Ingonyama  
Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)

(Various mobains start moving toward a special ceremoney)

Singer: From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
{The mobains are venturing over the plains and past, trees and flowers)

Singer: There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

(Espio is running to the M.E. shrine happily.)

Singer: It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all

{Espio bows to Locke, who smiles and nods at him}

Singer: Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

{Appearance of Vector The Crocodile. He passes between ranks of mobains, who bow to him; he then climbs the steps to where Locke is standing.}

Singer: Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
{Vector and Locke embrace.}

Singer: In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

{Locke leads Vector over to Lara-Le, who is holding the young Knuckles. Behind them are some echidnas including Mari-An, Rita-Le and Komi-Ko (Lara-Le sisters), Wynmacher (Mari-An's fiance) and Pachacamac with his pregnant wife Gala-Na.}

{Vector puts the juice and sand he collects on Knuckles' brow- a ceremonial crown. He sneezes as his parents look on lovingly. He then picks Knuckles up and ascends to the point of M.E. shrine. Locke and Lara-Le follow. Then, Vector holds Knuckles up for the crowd to view.}

Singer: It's The Circle of Life

{The crowd cheers for the site of the newborn.}

Singer: And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
{The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Vector and Knuckles on the shrine.}

Singer: Till we find our place  
{The crowd bows down, one by one.}

Singer: On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a room, a white echidna with black markings, yellow eyes and peach coloured skin, wearing a black cape, black gauntlets and boots, purple glasses a black belt with image of a crescent and some bandages was having a burger for his lunch. This was Dr. Finitevus. He is Locke's younger brother. They used to be very close, but little by little he was distancing himself.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Dr. Finitevus said talking to his meal like he was talking to a mobain. "You see, I... well, I… shall never be a guardian."

He exhaled, and said "And you...shall never see the light of another day." He chuckled, and said "Adieu."

Before he could have his meal, Espio walked in, and said "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Finitevus sighed "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that the Guardian Locke is on his way." Espio bowed on these words. "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Finitevus suddenly sneezed, and his burger went flying out the window.

"Oh now look, Espio, you made me lose my lunch." Finitevus said.

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the guardian gets through with you!" Espio said. "He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

Finitevus pretended to shake. "Oooh...I quiver with FEAR."

Espio gulped as he backed up when Finitevus glared down, and moved towards him.

"Now Finitevus, don't look at me that way...HELP!" Espio tried to get away, but Finitevus quickly caught him, and used his chaos powers to shape him into a ball.

Before the white echidna had his chance to dribble the chameleon, Locke stepped into the room.

"Finitevus!"

Finitevus looked at his brother. "Yes?"

"Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, guardian."

Finitevus let him go, and walked over to Locke. "Why, if isn't my brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." He felt sarcastically overjoyed.

"Lara-Le and I didn't see you at the presentation of Knuckles." Locke growled.

"That was today?" Finitevus faked astonishment. "Oh, I feel simply awful." He turned, and scraped the chalkboard on the wall near the door with a chalk while Espio cringed at the sound. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the guardian's brother, YOU should have been first in line!"

Finitevus glared at the chameleon who hid. "Well, I was first in line... until the little furball was born."

"THAT 'furball' is my son... and YOUR future guardian." Locke gave his friend a stern look.

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Finitevus turned to go.

"DON'T you turn your back on ME, Finitevus!"

"Oh no, Locke. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me."

Locke growled as he teleported himself in front of Finitevus. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

"Temper, temper." Finitevus sighed, "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."

"Pity. Why not?" Espio asked.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the echidna's share." He looked at Locke, and said "But when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

With that said, Finitevus was off.

"There's one in every family, guardian." Sighed Espio, "Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" sighed Locke.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Espio!" Locke said chiding the chameleon.

As they got to the M.E., Espio went on. "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him!"

Locke just chuckled at that suggestion.

While they were walking, Locke and Espio saw Pachacamac nearby, who heard part of the discussion.

"Everything ok, Guardian?" asked Pachacamac.

"Yes, there was a bit of a rough patch in the discussion, but everything is fine." replied Locke.

"Hope so. I know he is your brother, but sometimes I have a bad feeling when I'm around him."

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I know how to put him in his place. At the moment, it is best if we return to our wives. Surely, Lara-Le and Gala-Na are concerned about us."

As the two echidnas and the chameleon walked along, Locke asked Pachacamac. "And tell me. How is your baby? How long until she's born?"

"Only a month away. Gala-Na and I look forward to the birth of our little daughter."

"Maybe she and Knuckles will be as great of friends as we are."

"I am sure of that, my friend. And the island will be in safe hands, as it always has been."

Finally, the three came to where Lara-Le, Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko, Gala-Na were. The six of them looked to the future guardian, who was fast asleep, knowing that he would have a great future ahead of him.

Meanwhile in a small hut, Vector was working on a painting of Knuckles. He finished the last dreadlock, painted the 'crown' on, and smiled.

"Knuckles." He said quietly. "You'll surprise us one day, little one."


	3. Chapter 3

It was an early morning, and Knuckles, who grew into a curious child, looked out onto his balcony near his bedroom and smiled. Today was the day that his father, Locke, would spend time with him.

He ran out of his bedroom, and went to his parents' bedroom. In the hallway, it passes through the bedroom of his aunts Rita-Le, Komi-Ko and Mari-An, his uncle Wynmacher and cousins Jon and Kneecaps, who were still asleep. He slipped quietly past so he would not wake them. When he got to his parents' room, he opened the door.

-

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up!" He got on the bed where Locke and Lara-Le slept, and climbed on Locke.

"Dad? Daad!" As Knuckles said 'Dad' multiple times, Lara-Le looked sleepily at her husband.

"Your son is awake."

"Before sunrise, he's your son."

"Dad?" Knuckles called out. "Come on, dad!"

He pulled his father's dreadlock, but he still wouldn't budge and he fell off the bed.

"Dad! Whoa!"

He then kicked the bed, waking his father up. "You promised!"

Locke looked down on his son and sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Knuckles got off the bed, and Locke let out a yawn.

Knuckles' parents got up, and walked out the door with their son following them.

Knuckles gave Lara-Le a hug, and she nudged him to follow his father. She watched her husband and her son walking to the M.E. shrine with a smile on her face. When Knuckles and Locke arrived at the M.E. shrine, the sun was rising.

"Look Knuckles." Locke pointing towards the horizon. "Everything the light touches is our home."

"Wow."

"A guardian's time on this island, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Knuckles, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new Guardian."

"And this will all be mine?" Knuckles asked.

Locke nodded. "Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Knuckles looked around until he spotted a dark place off the island. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Knuckles."

"But I thought a guardian can do whatever he wants."

"Oh there's more to being guardian than getting your way all the time." Locke smiled.

"There's more?"

"Knuckles." His father chuckled.

At that time, Espio raced over. "Sir! All is ready for the young guardian's first tour of the island. The greeting committee gives trumpeting all the pomp and circumstance."

"Espio, I didn't want fanfare." sighed Locke.

"Oh sir, you know you love it." Smiled the chameleon. "And it pleases the subjects, so little light in their dreary lives."

"Yeah, dad. What's wrong with the little fanfare." Asked Knuckles.

Locke finally accepts and begins to sing, as they begin to explore the island watching their inhabitants.

Locke:  
To be guardian is a huge obligation  
It's not just a license for fun  
And since you're the next generation  
And even more, since you're my son

I owe you a dad's explanation  
That a lifetime of duties begun  
But don't get depressed  
You get ranked with the best  
I'll tell you how, one to one

To be guardian is a daunting position

Espio:  
But who gives a hoot when you're hot

Locke:  
He must uphold both the law and tradition

Espio:  
But the perks make up for a lot!

Locke:  
In short, he's a master tactician  
Who must give every subject a shot

Espio:  
From termite to tusker

Locke:  
From dawn until dusk-ah

Locke and Espio:  
A guardian gives it all that he's got!

Inhabitants:  
Guardian, head honcho, master commander  
Defender of all you survey  
Up in the mountains  
Down in the flat lands  
My, what a beautiful day  
Guardian, protector, paterfamilias, to his duty reconciled  
Rock of the ages  
Feast for all seasons  
Mighty guardian  
Mighty guardian  
Mighty guardian of the island

After finishing the song, Locke and Knuckles continued their walk while Espio followed them both.

Locke placed his son on his shoulders, and he began to take him around the place, the mobains that visit were having a wonderful day.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As guardian, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the nature, great and small. From the growing plants, to the mobains you consider your friends."

"But dad, don't we eat the fruit that grows here?"

"Yes Knuckles, but let me explain, when we die our bodies become the plants, and animals eat the plants, and some mobians take care of the animals. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

"By the way Espio, could you tell me the morning report." Locke asked, turning to the chameleon and letting Knuckles off his shoulders.

"Of course."

As Espio began to talk about his morning report, Knuckles spotted a grasshopper, and started to pounce on it. While Espio was still talking, Locke caught sight of his son.

"What are you doing, son?"

Knuckles pounce on the grasshopper, but it got away.

"Pouncing." He said.

Locke knelt down to his son. "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"Cream, Cosmo and Amy are currently picking flowers for Vanilla." Espio was still talking about the morning report.

"Espio, would you turn around." Locke asked.

"Yes, guardian."

As he continued to talk with his back turned, Locke pushed Knuckles to the ground.

"Stay low to the ground."

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right?" Knuckles asked in a whisper as his father shushed him.

"What's going on?" Espio asked as he realized that something was amiss.

"A pouncing lesson."

"Oh very good. Pouncing." Espio quickly realized what was really going on after the words escaped his mouth. "POUNCING?! Oh no, guardian, you can't be serious!"

Locke just motion for Espio to turn around.

"Oh, this is so humiliating!"

"Try not to make a sound." Locke whispered to Knuckles.

"What are you telling him, Locke?"

Espio looked around uneasily, and noticed that Locke and Knuckles seemed to have disappeared on him.

"Locke? Knuckles?"

Then without warning, Knuckles pounced on Espio who screamed, and landed on the ground.

Locke laughed as his son got off the stunned chameleon. "That's very good."

Both father and son exchanged a hi-five.

Just then a little bee named Charmy approached Espio and addressed him.

"Yes?" Espio asked, feeling exasperated by the pounce.

"Espio. News from Green Hill!"

"Now this time-." Locke was about to teach Knuckles how to pounce again, but then Espio got up.

"Guardian! The Rogues' robots! On Angel Island!"

Locke prepared to leap into action.

"Espio, take Knuckles home."

"Oh, Dad, can't I come?" Knuckles asked.

"No, son."

As his father left to take care of the problem, Knuckles started to walk home and sighed.

"I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young master, one day you will be guardian." Espio said as he escorted Knuckles, and tried to cheer him up. "Then you can chase those clobbering mangy stupid clunkers from dawn until dusk."


	4. Chapter 4

In his bedroom, Finitevus was reading a book when he heard a knock on his door.

"The door is open!" He called out.

Knuckles opened the door, and raced in, excited.

"Hey, Uncle Finitevus! Guess what?"

"I despise guessing games." The white echidna sighed.

"I'm going to be the new guardian of Angel Island."

"Oh goody." There was a hit of sarcasm in the older echidna's voice, but Knuckles didn't see this.

Knuckles ran to his uncle's balcony looking outside. "My dad just showed me the whole island. And I'm going to protect it all. Heh heh."

"Yes." Finitevus he put his book on a shelf. "Well… forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know." He flopped down on his relaxing couch as Knuckles ran up to him.

"Hey, Uncle Finitevus? When I'm guardian, what'll that make you?"

"Monkey Khan's uncle."

Knuckles just rolled over on the bed close by. "You're so weird."

Finitevus looked at the young, red echidna.

"You have no idea." He got up from the couch. "So, your father showed you the whole island, did he?"

Knuckles nodded. "Everything."

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern board?"

Feeling disappointed, Knuckles said "Well, no. He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest mobains got there."

"Well, I'm brave." Knuckles clenched one of his fists. "What's out there?"

"No, I'm sorry, Knuckles, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Knuckles, Knuckles, I have to watch over the welfare of my spoiled nephew." Finitevus rubbed Knuckles's head, and stroked it with his hand.

Knuckles simply smiled. "Yes, of course. But I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective. The rogue's base is no place for a to-be guardian." Faking surprise, he gasped. "Oops!"

"Who's base?!" Knuckles asked, smiling. "Whoa."

Faking dismay, Finitevus face palmed himself, "Oh dear, I've said too much. Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all." He pulled Knuckles close to him, "Oh, just do me one favour. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Knuckles thought for a minute, and nodded. "No problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now, and have fun. And remember, it's our little secret."

Knuckles nodded, and ran off.

When the future guardian was out of sight, Finitevus flashed an evil smile because everything was going according to plan.

Not far from the M.E shrine, Knuckles was running up to his best friends and his cousin. The friends in question are: a female orange echidna with blue eyes; a male purple echidna with red spots on his dreadlocks whose hair was also purple and blue eyes; another female orange echidna but with purples eyes; a female pink echidna with lavender tips in her hair and dark violet eyes; a male purple echidna with green eyes and a male brown echidna with dark black/brown hair and blue eyes. His cousins were two red male echidnas: One with blue eyes and one with purple eyes; of the two the one with the purple eyes had a fringe on his forehead. His friends were: Tikal the Echidna, Gabor the Echidna, Shade the Echidna, Julie-Su, Ralph the Echidna, Remington the Echidna and his cousins were Jon the Echidna and Kneecaps the Echidna.

"Hello everyone." Knuckles called and gave her a friendly wave.

"Hi, Knuckles." Tikal brightened instantly she heard her buddy. The two had met early on, when they were toddlers, since his parents were friends and since they met could always rely on the other for any adventure or situation.

Tikal was with her parents Pachacamac and Gala-Na. She was sitting on the lap of her father while her mother was brushing her dreadlocks.

Beside them were Ralph playing with 6 flickys, which were their pets and adopted children; Julie-Su was resting on the grass watching the clouds go by; Remington was reading a book he had; Shade was eating a small cake, and Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps were playing with a ball.

"Come on." Knuckles went on eagerly. "I just heard about this great place."

"Ok, awesome!" His friends said excitedly.

But Julie-Su and Remington sounded less excited, because although they and Knuckles were friends, sometimes he inadvertently put them in trouble when he comes up with his extravagant ideas.

"Great. But you're in the middle of your grooming, Tikal."

"Ugh…"

"And it's time for yours." Lara-Le said as she picked Knuckles up and placed him close to her. She took her blue brush, and started brushing Knuckles' dreadlocks.

"Mum!" Knuckles struggled to get away from his mother. "Mum, you're messing up my dreadlocks."

One of the few things that Knuckles and Tikal differed was the fact that Tikal always liked to be groomed while Knuckles didn't. Although Knuckles did share this trait with Tikal's younger brother Gabor, and Julie-Su and Ralph.

Lara-Le finished brushing Knuckles' dreadlocks, and smiled at him, while the young echidna straightened his dreadlocks out in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, enough fussing, mum. Can we go now?"

"So, where are we going?" Shade asked. "It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No. It's really cool."

"So, where is this 'really cool' place?" Lara-Le asked with a smirk.

Knuckles looked a bit pale. He couldn't just straight up tell his mum where he was going if he was getting in trouble before he left!

"Uh... around the lake at the M.E shrine." He said quickly.

"The lake at the M.E. shrine?" Ralph groaned. "What's so great about the lake at the M.E. shrine?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Knuckles whispered.

All of them realised that Knuckles was trying to trick his mother, and he wanted to bring all along for the ride.

Tikal looked up at her parents. "Uh, mum, dad can I go with Knuckles?"

Pachacamac and Gala-Na thought for a minute and looked at Lara-Le. "What do you think, Lara-Le?"

"Well..." Lara-Le hesitated, but then Knuckles and Tikal went all 'puppy eyes' on them.

"Please?"

"It's alright with me." Lara-Le agreed at last.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"You can also come, guys." Knuckles told Ralph, Remington, Julie-Su and Shade.

"We want to go, but our parents are not here and we can't ask their permission." said Ralph.

"He's got a point." Sighed Shade.

"Don't worry, Mom could tell them where we are." said Knuckles.

"It's all good." Said Lara-Le.

Ralph and Shade grinned.

"You coming?" asked Tikal to Remington and Julie-Su.

"I don't know…" responded the brown echidna.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Encouraged Tikal.

Remington and Julie-Su had full confidence in Tikal and therefore agreed to go.

"Okay, if you say it'll be fun, we'll go." Agreed Julie-Su at last.

They were about to leave when Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps called. "We also want to go."

Knuckles turned and watched. He had not taken into account that they wanted to come, as they were the youngest of the group and didn't think this would be a good idea.

"Well, I think they can, but they should ask permission".

"Dad, mom. Can I go." Asked Gabor to Pachacamac and Gala-Na.

"Aunt Lara-Le. Can we also go." Asked Jon and Kneecaps.

"Okay, but not get separated from the others." responded the three adults echidnas.

It was arranged that Knuckles and Tikal would care for their cousins and brother.

"Well see you soon." said Knuckles.

"And don't forget, Espio is going with you." said Lara-Le.

All the little echidnas stopped in their tracks.

"No." Groaned Knuckles. "Not Espio."


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked towards the lake near the M.E. Shrine, Espio accompanied the nine echidnas.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the at the M.E. Shrine the sooner we can leave."

Tikal looked at Knuckles, and started whispering.

"So, where are we really going?" asked Tikal.

"The Rogues' base." answered Knuckles.

"Wow!"

"Shhh! Espio."

Hearing the place where they were going, Ralph, Shade, Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps got excited.

Julie-Su and Remington knew that something would happen to them in this adventure, but Ralph encouraged them to continue with them.

"Right." Tikal dropped her voice back to a whisper. She and Knuckles were a little ahead of the group at that time. "So how are we gonna ditch the chameleon?"

As the echidnas were whispering the plan to each other, Espio had gotten the wrong idea.

"Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in Mobius. Your parents will be thrilled. What with your being betrothed and all."

Both echidnas looked puzzled. The other echidnas also heard that and were also curious.

"Be-what?" Knuckles asked.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

"Meaning…" Tikal ventured.

"One day, you two are going to be married." Espio gestured with his hands.

"Yuck!"

"Ewww!"

"I can't marry her!" Knuckles crossed his arms, not pleased with the idea. "She's my friend!"

"Yeah." Tikal coughed. "It'd be so weird."

The other echidnas have their own conversation.

"Can you imagine them getting married?" Asked Ralph.

"No. And like Knuckles said, friends can't marry." Agreed Julie-Su. "It's weird."

"Although if that happened, Knuckles would be my… brother or something." Gabor scratched his head in confusion.

"And then in some way, you and I would be cousins… I guess." Jon looked at his friend, puzzled.

"But... we're good enough as friends, right?" Kneecaps put in questionably.

"You think it's true what Espio said." Whispered Shade to Remington.

"I don't know, but it seems… odd." Mused the brown echidna.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice." Espio scoffed at Knuckles and Tikal. "It's a tradition, going back generations."

"Well, when I'm Guardian, that'll be the first thing to go." Knuckles winked at Tikal, who brightened instantly.

"Not so long as I'm around." Espio put in.

"Well in that case, you're fired."

"Hmmm, nice try. But only the Guardian can do that."

"Well, he's the future Guardian." Tikal pointed out.

"Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't! And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic guardian indeed!"

"Not the way I see it!"

And they launched into a song about how Knuckles believes he will be a great guardian.

Knuckles: A great guardian I will be, so enemies beware

Espio: (Pretending to measure Knuckles) Well I've never seen a guardian look smaller than a bear.

Knuckles: I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no guardian before  
(He runs up to a small rock.)  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar

Espio: (Moping brow) Thus far a rather uninspiring thing (He gets knocked back by a non-mobain elephant.) ARGH!

Knuckles: I can't wait to be guardian

Espio: You have a long way to go, young master, if you think—

Knuckles: No one saying 'do this'

Espio: Now when I said that—

Tikal: No one saying 'be there'

Espio: What I meant was—

Knuckles: No one saying 'stop that'

Espio: What you don't realize—

Knuckles/Tikal/Ralph/Julie-Su/Remington/Shade/Gabor/Jon/Kneecaps: No one saying 'see here'

(They race away)

Espio: NOW SEE HERE!

Knuckles/Tikal/Ralph/Julie-Su/Remington/Shade/Gabor/Jon/Kneecaps: Free to run around all day

Espio: That's definitely out—

Knuckles: Free to do it all my way!

Espio: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart-to-heart

Tikal: Guardians skip advice  
From chameleons for a start

(The 9 young echidnas exchange a hi-five and race off again.)

Espio: If this is where the brotherhood is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, off this island  
I wouldn't hang about (He falls off a raft) AHHH!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing

Knuckles: I can't wait to be guardian

(Instrumental)

Knuckles/Tikal: Everybody look left

Ralph/Julie-Su: Everybody look right

Remington/Shade: Everywhere you look, he's…

Gabor/Jon/Kneecaps: Standing in the spotlight

Espio: Not yet!

Knuckles/Tikal/Ralph/Julie-Su/Remington/Shade/Gabor/Jon/Kneecaps/Other mobains:  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
Gonna be Guardian Knux's finest fling

Knuckles/Tikal: I/He can't wait to be guardian

Ralph/Julie-Su: He can't wait to be guardian

Remington/Shade: Oh, he can't wait...

Gabor/Jon/Kneecaps: Can't wait

Knuckles/Tikal/Ralph/Julie-Su/Remington/Shade/Gabor/Jon/Kneecaps: To be guardian!

After the music number, Espio was in the middle of a group of other mobains who got caught in the flash mob, but he couldn't see the 9 young echidnas.

"Oh dear. Where'd they go?!" He cried. "Knuckles?! Tikal?! Ralph?! Julie-Su?! Remington?! Shade?! Gabor?! Jon?! Kneecaps?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Further away, Knuckles, Tikal, Ralph, Shade, Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps laughed in triumph. Remington and Julie-Su, although at first they were not convinced to come with the rest of the group, could not deny that they had a lot of fun ditching Espio.

"All right! It worked!" said Knuckles.

"We lost him!" Tikal gave a thumbs up.

"With that little trick we pulled, I don't think we have to bother with him for a long time!" Grinned Jon.

"We should do that again someday." Laughed Shade.

"Did you see the bit with the elephant?" Gabor hooted.

"And the bit with the raft!" Ralph fell on the ground, hollering.

"What about the 'Tree Of Mobians?'" Added Kneecaps.

"I am a genius." Knuckles said with a smug smile.

"Hey genius, it was my idea." Tikal argued.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Knuckles remarked back.

"With all of us!"

"Oh yeah?"

He tried to tackle Tikal, but she managed to pin him down.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Laughed the orange echidna.

"Guess you're not as strong as you look." Giggled Julie-Su.

"You'll never pin anyone down like that." Added Remington.

Knuckles groaned in annoyance when he heard what his friends were saying. "Hey. Let me up!"

Tikal got off of him, and he caught her off guard as they tumbled down a hill. When they hit the bottom, Tikal was once again on top of Knuckles.

"Pinned ya, again."

"Oh yeah? I call best out of five!"

Before they could go again, they stared in awe as they looked around.

"Hey, are you ok down there?" Asked Jon.

"Yes. Come. Look what we found." replied Knuckles while Tikal got off him again, and helped him to his feet.

Shade, Julie-Su, Gabor, Jon, Kneecaps, Ralph and Remington rushed over to their friends.

"This is it. We made it."

They looked around at some busted robots.

"Whoa."

"It's really creepy." Julie-Su commented.

"Yeah." Knuckles agreed. "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble." Shade winked, as she relished in her mischief.

"I know."

The 9 of them looked at the robot remains. It didn't look like a complicated design, but none of them had really seen something like this before, and all had a thirst for curiosity (Jon, Kneecaps and Gabor especially for being the youngest in the group)

"I wonder if it's 'brains' are still in there." Ralph carefully ventured toward the robot pieces.

"There's only one way to know." Knuckles signalled for the 'code handshake' they always do for good luck. "Come on, let's go check it out!"

The 9 echidnas were about to go exploring, but they didn't get far. Julie-Su and Remington gave each other a cautious look before deciding to head out with the rest.

"Wrong!" Cried a familiar voice, and Espio popped out of nowhere. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here!"

"Aw, man!" Knuckles sighed.

"We only just got here." Added Ralph in irritation.

"We're way beyond the boundary of Angel Island!" Espio gulped.

"Look, the little chameleon is scared." Snarked Knuckles, Jon, Kneecaps and Gabor.

Espio glared at the 4 echidnas, "That's MISTER chameleon to you, redheads. And right now, we are all in very real danger."

Knuckles smirked. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly his laughter was cut short when laughter came from more reminds of robots. He gasped in fright, and hid behind Tikal and Espio. The others present could only watch with worry.

Three mobain birds emerged from behind the robot remains with evil smirks on their faces.

The first mobain bird is a hawk with two shades of green on his feathers as well as hints of white and red, a golden yellow beak and azure blue eyes. He wears yellow and white goggles with grey strapping, white gloves with red and white cuffs, and red, black and white boots with grey soles. His name is Jet.

The second mobian bird is a swallow with two shades of purple on her feathers with some hints of heliotrope, a golden beak and cobalt blue eyes. She wears red boots with white accents, gold sunglasses, white flare trousers, a white tube top, white necklace with red gem, a white bandanna and white gloves with golden bracelets. Her name is Wave.

The third and final mobain bird is an albatross. He has two toned grey feathers with hints of red, white and black, a golden beak, and blue eyes. He wears tan gloves, black, yellow, white and grey sneakers, white socks, small beige goggles and a necklace with three gray pieces strung on. His name is Storm.

"Well, well, well, Jet. What have we got here?" Asked Wave.

"I don't know, Wave. Uh, what do you think, Storm?"

"Well, are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jet?" Storm asked through his laughter.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking." Jet approached Knuckles, Tikal and Espio. "A group of trespassers!"

"And quite by accident, let me assure you." Espio said nervously. "A simple navigational error."

At that time Storm are approached to the other echidnas to intimidate them. Ralph and Remington were put in place to protect to Julie-Su, Shade, Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps, while retreating to join the other three.

Before the group could leave, Wave stepped on Espio's tail!

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait! I know you. You're Locke's little stooge."

"I, madam, am the guardian's majordomo."

As the rogues circle around their intruders, Jet looked at Knuckles. "And that would make you-."

"The future guardian!" Knuckles said bluntly.

"Do you know what we do to guardians who step off their island?" Wave asked.

Knuckles scoffed. "You can't do anything to me."

"Uh, technically, they can. We are on their land."

"But Espio, didn't you mention something about them making clobbering mangy stupid clunkers?"

Tikal, Gabor and Ralph had to bite back they laughter on Knuckles' joke.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay." Espio muttered.

"Who are you calling oopid-stay?!" Jet said as he got in Espio's face.

"My, my, my! Look at the sun!" Espio gestured for the 9 echidnas to move it. "It's time to go!"

Wave quickly blocked them. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for a while."

"Yeaaaah!" Jet agreed. "We could welcome whoever's… kidding around!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Wave went on, "Should we tuck them in bed while we're at it?"

As they laughed, Storm joined in, but realised something. "Guys, we've got a problem!"

"What, Storm? What is it?" Wave asked.

Jet looked at where Storm was pointing.

"Hey, Wave, did we order these prisoners to go?"

"No. Why?"

"CAUSE THERE THEY GO!" Jet yelled out as they looked to see to Espio and the 8 echidnas running away.

Knuckles was carrying his cousin Jon in his arms. Tikal held onto her younger brother, Gabor. Ralph was running as he grabbed Julie-Su's hand so they could make a quick getaway, while the pink echidna carried Kneecaps on her back. Remington carried Shade in his arms as the fear paralysed her so much she couldn't move.

Wave quickly caught Espio who yelped in fright.

The echidnas didn't realise this when they got a fair distance away however.

"Did we lose them?" Asked Gabor, nearly collapsing onto Tikal.

"I think so." Knuckles and Tikal caught their breath and helped Gabor back to his feet.

"Wait," Knuckles realised, "where's Espio?"

"You don't suppose…" Jon stuttered, and all four got a nasty feeling…

Near a geyser, Jet held onto a screaming Espio.

"The little majordomo chameleon hippity-hopped all the way to the chameleon-boiler!" He stuffed the chameleon into the geyser, plugging it up.

"Oh no! Not the chameleon-boiler!" Espio screamed when the geyser shot off in a puff of steam.

The Babylon Rogues laughed hysterically until Knuckles called from the top of a hill.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" Wave asked, grinning.

"Uh… oops…"

All of the kids screamed as the Rogues started chasing them. In a desperate attempt to escape the nine end separated into 3 groups. Knuckles was alone with Tikal. Remington ended up with Shade and Gabor, the red echidna on the orange one's back. Finally, Ralph was with Julie-Su, Jon and Kneecaps, both cousins were riding with the purple and pink echidnas.

Jet, Wave and Storm darted around the red echidna and the orange echidna, and poked their heads through an active methane vent.

"BOO!" They laughed, and the chased them up and over some busted robots, and Knuckles and Tikal slipped away by sliding down a slope.

They shot off the end, and landed on a hillside of parts as the rogues chased them.

"Knuckles!" Tikal cried out.

Knuckles turned around, and gasped in horror when he saw his friend screaming as she was slipping back down the pile.

He ran back bravely, and before Wave could capture Tikal, he punched Wave in the face, and the echidnas ran off.

Wave became enraged as she, Storm, and Jet perused their prisoners.

Knuckles and Tikal tried to climb up a cliff, but they fell down into a cage, and they were trapped.

"Here, little echidna." Jet said in a taunting voice.

Knuckles tried to use some power from a chaos emerald, as he's witness his father do, but it was only a spark.

The Rogues laughed.

"Ha! That was it?" Taunted Jet. "Hah! Do it again. Come on."

So, Knuckles tried again, but a lot of chaos energy then appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Not only were the Rogues confused, but Knuckles was too. Tikal first thought Knuckles caused the spark, but when he told her he didn't, she was confused too.

Suddenly, Locke appeared, and the Rogues tried to fight him, but he was too strong for them, and he managed to pin them down. The rogues cringed in fear.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle! Uncle!" Wave begged.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Groaned Jet.

"SILENCE!" Locke roared out in rage.

"Oh we're gonna shut up right now." Jet shook in fear.

"Calm down." Wave chuckled nervously. "We're really sorry."

"HAVE MERCY!" Storm cried out in fear.

"If you ever come near my son again, you will be SORRY!"

Wave gasped. "Oh this is... this is YOUR son?!"

"Oh, your son?"

"Did you know that?"

"No...me?"

"I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"No."

Both Jet and Wave looked at Storm. "Storm?"

Storm nodded. "Yes, I knew!"

Locke growled very loudly as the rogues screamed in terror.

"Toodles!" Jet chuckled nervously.

The rogues screamed as they ran away in fear.

Espio went up to Locke, and nodded at him, only to cringe when the guardian gave him an angry glare.

Ralph, Gabor, Julie-Su, Jon, Kneecaps, Remington and Shade arrived and were pleased to see that Knuckles and Tikal were safe.

Knuckles approached his father cautiously. "Dad, I-"

Locke glared down at his son. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Dad, I'm-I'm sorry."

"Let's go home!" Locke said in a stern tone as he began to walk away with Espio following him.

As they followed Locke and Espio, Tikal looked at Knuckles.

"I thought you were very brave." She whispered.

"Yeah." Ralph added, "You were going to take on the Rogues solo, just to protect Tikal back there."

"That was really awesome, coz." Grinned Jon.

"Yeah, and you weren't scared when the rogues started taunting ya." Added Gabor.

"And you stood up for Espio too." Grinned Shade.

"That was really brave." Smiled Kneecaps.

"I couldn't have done that." Remington admitted.

"You were great, Knuckles." Finished Julie-Su.

The red echidna smiled the tinniest bit at all his friends.

"Thanks, you guys."

Little did they know that they were being watched by Finitevus, who was not looking very happy about what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Locke, Espio and the 9 littles echidnas was walking through the meadow near the M.E. shrine on Angel Island. Gabor was on Tikal's back, Jon on Knuckles' back, and Kneecaps on Shade's.

"Espio." Locke called, still feeling very stern.

Espio approached in front of the guardian. "Yes, guardian?" He said hesitantly.

"Take the kids home. I've got to teach my son a lesson."

Knuckles crouched in the grass as if to hide, and Tikal squeezed his hand gently.

"Don't worry," She said quietly. Then, without warning, Tikal gave Knuckles a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your dad will still love you, no matter what."

"Thanks…"

Espio approached to the kids. "Come, kids."

He looked at the red echidna. "Knuckles," he sighed, "good luck."

"Uh, Julie-Su, could you carry Jon home for me, please?"

"Sure."

Knuckles handed Julie-Su his cousin and petted Jon on the head.

Espio then walked off with Tikal, Ralph, Julie-Su, Remington, Shade, Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps following him.

"Knuckles!" Locke shouted out.

Knuckles slowly walked over, and he suddenly stepped into a footprint that belonged to Locke. Knuckles looked at the footprint, and then looked at his father.

He then walked over to him, and sat down next to him. Locke sighed and looked at his son.

"Knuckles, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse," Locke added, "you put your friends in danger!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Knuckles' voice cracking from sadness.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Knuckles, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But, you're not scared of anything."

"I was today."

"You were?" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

Locke nodded as he lowered himself down close to his son. "Yes. I thought I might lose you."

"Oh." Knuckles felt a little better. "I guess even guardians get scared, huh?"

Locke nodded.

"But you know what?" His son whispered.

"What?"

"I think those rogues were even scareder."

Locke chuckled. "Cause no one messes with your dad. Come here, you!"

He grabbed his son, and gave him noogie. "Oh no, no!" Knuckles he got loose and tackled his father.

They chased and tussled with each other playfully. As they took a breather, Knuckles hugged his father.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right." Locke chuckled.

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Locke couldn't give a straight answer, but he lay on his back, and Knuckles did the same.

"Knuckles, let me tell you something that my father told me." He pointed at the stars. "Look at the stars. The great guardians of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Knuckles asked looking at the night sky.

"So, whenever you feel alone, just remember that those guardians will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

"And Tikal and my others friends?"

Locke chuckled, "Yes, Knuckles, and your friends. BTW, did I see Tikal kiss you before she left?"

Knuckles blushed even brighter red than his coat. "She… uh… wanted to remind me we were on the same boat?"

"One day, you'll understand, my son."

Just then, Tikal and Gabor got back home. The two wondered how Knuckles fared with his father's conversation.

"His father looked very angry. I hope everything went ok with him." Whispered Gabor.

"I'm sure things will be ok." Reassured Tikal, while she blushed as she remembered the kiss she gave her friend.

Gabor noticed this. "Do you have a fever sis? You face is turning red."

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Although that afternoon Tikal had said in front of everyone that she was not in love with Knuckles, she was a bit young to fully grasp this feeling, so she tried to ignore the kiss for now.

At that time, Pachacamac and Gala-Na entered the room of their two children to put them to bed.

"Goodnight, my dear children." Gala-Na gave them a 'goodnight kiss' on the foreheads.

"Espio told us that you had so much fun in lake at the M.E. shrine." said Pachacamac.

Tikal and Gabor were relieved to hear that Espio did not tell them anything about where they actually went to play.

"It was fun. But from now on we prefer to stay close by. Isn't that right, little brother?" Tikal said as calmly as possible.

Gabor nodded.

After a while, Tikal and Kneecaps were fast asleep.

"Dear, do you think we should have said we know where they really went?" Asked Gala-Na.

"No. They have been through a lot today." Sighed Pachacamac. "It is best to let them recover from this experience."

The parents also went to bed, as it was getting rather late.


	8. Chapter 8

In the hideout with the robots, Jet looked at his bruised hand, and growled.

"Geez, that lousy Locke! I won't be able to sit for a week!"

"That was hilarious." Storm said through his laughter.

"It's not funny, Storm."

Storm laughed even harder. "Yes, it really is!"

"Hey, SHUT UP!" Jet called.

"NO!" Storm said while still laughing.

Jet snarled in rage, and tackled Storm as they started fighting with each other.

Wave then got very annoyed by Storm and Jet fighting with each other.

"Will you knock it off?!"

Both dropped fighting with each other.

"Well, he started it!" Snapped Jet.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"ENOUGH!" Wave strolled down the slope. "Look at you, guys! No wonder we're not at the top of our game."

"I hate failing." Jet groaned.

"Yeah? You know, if it weren't for those echidnas, we'd be running this joint. I hate echidnas!"

"So pushy."

"And fuzzy!"

"Stinky."

"And man, are they..."

"Uuuugly!" Jet and Wave chorused.

The Babylon rogues laughed, but they froze in fear when they heard a voice.

"Oh, surely we echidnas are not all THAT bad."

They looked up to see Finitevus sitting on his perch, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Finitevus, it's just you." Jet smiled.

"We were afraid it was someone important."

"Yeah, you know, like Locke."

"Yeah."

"I see." Finitevus groaned in annoyance.

"Now THAT'S power." Jet winked at Wave.

"Tell me about it, Jet."

"I just hear that name, and I shudder."

"Locke."

Wave shuddered at the name. "Do it again." She smirked.

"Locke!"

Wave laughed a bit.

"Locke! Locke! Locke!"

Wave shuddered so much that Storm laughed himself silly.

"Oooh! It tingles!" Wave winked at Jet.

Finitevus face palmed himself.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Not you, Finitevus." Jet told him. "I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ohh, I like that!" Wave smiled. "He's not guardian, but he's still so proper."

"Yeah." Jet said. "Hey, hey. Did you bring us anything to eat, Finitevus old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did you, did you, did you?"

"I don't think you really deserve this." Finitevus said holding some food he brought from the shop, making the rogues feel excited. "I practically gift-wrapped those 9 youngsters for you, and you couldn't even capture them."

He gave the food to them anyway, and the rogues began eating it.

Wave looked up at Finitevus curiously.

"Well, you know," she said, "it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Finitevus."

"Yeah." Jet went on. "What were we supposed to do? Capture Locke too?"

"Well... a worse fate, actually."

"Huh?" The rogues looked baffled as they eyed the white echidna questioningly.

Finitevus then walked down to them, and started to circle around them.

"I never thought of you rogues as essential. You're all crude and unspeakably plain."

"Hey!" Storm felt offended as Wave and Jet glared at him, also feeling offended.

"But, maybe you have a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain."

Finitevus: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking guardian successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

Wave: And where do we feature?

Finitevus: Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Jet: Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared! For what?

Finitevus: For the death of the guardian.

Jet: What, is he sick?

Finitevus: No, fool! We're going to kill him. And Knuckles, too.

Jet: Great idea! Who needs a guardian?

Rogues: No guardian, no guardian! La la la la la!

Finitevus: Idiots! There will be a guardian!

Jet: But you just said...

Finitevus: I will be guardian! Stick with me and you'll be at the top of the world.

Rogues: Yay, all right! Long live the guardian!  
Long live the guardian! Long live the guardian!

Rogues: It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a guardian all-time adored

Finitevus: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!

Finitevus: So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Rogues: Oooooo, la-la-la!  
Finitevus: Meticulous planning  
Rogues: We'll be up high!  
Finitevus: Tenacity spanning  
Rogues: Up in the sky  
Finitevus: Decades of denial  
Rogues: We will rule  
Finitevus: Is simply why I'll  
Rogues: And steal every jewel

Finitevus: Guardian undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my fists and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

Rogues: Yes, our fists and ambitions are bared -  
Be prepared!

Finitevus then cackles, knowing that his plans to rule Angel Island will be complete soon.

Locke was carrying to Knuckles on his shoulders when they arrived to M.E. shrine. Waiting for them, were Lara-Le, Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le and Komi-Ko. Jon and Kneecaps were also with them, but Jon slept in the arms of his mother, and Kneecaps in the arms of his father.

"Glad you are okay." Sighed Lara-Le in relief. "It was very late and we were getting concerned about you."

"We're sorry that you got worried." Locke told her. "We were having some father/son bonding time."

"Well, at least things are ok." Rita-Le smiled. "Espio told us what happened."

"Knuckles, are you okay?" Asked Komi-Ko. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Komi-Ko." Knuckles replied.

"At least you, Jon, Kneecaps, and the rest of your friends are ok." Smiled Mari-An. "That's what matters."

"And, at least you know not to go back there." said Wynmacher with a stern look.

"Do not worry Uncle Wynmacher. I won't go back. It is a promise."

"Well, it's time to go to bed." Locke said.

"Eh... mom, dad. I can stay to sleep with you tonight?" asked Knuckles.

Locke and Lara-Le were observed at each other and then looked at his son.

"Okay,"

"But just tonight".

Later, everyone was asleep peacefully. Knuckles was sleeping in the middle of his parents. They all hugged each other tightly, and Knuckles felt safe and secure with his parents.

No one suspected what was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

In the gorge that's just a few miles outside of the M.E. shrine, Finitevus and Knuckles walked up to a rock underneath a small tree.

"Now you wait here." Finitevus said as Knuckles sat down on the rock. "Your father has a marvellous surprise for you."

"Oooh. What is it?" The young echidna asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it."

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Knuckles grinned.

"You are such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Uncle Finitevus." Knuckles begged.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Laughed Finitevus. "This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son...thing." He started to leave. "Well, I better go get him."

Knuckles got up to follow. "I'll go with you."

"NO!" Finitevus snapped. He quickly regained his composure. "No. Just stay on this rock." He laughed a little. "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Babylon Rogues."

"You know about that?" Knuckles looked shocked.

"Knuckles, everyone knows about that."

"Really?" The to-be guardian looked meek and embarrassed.

"Oh, yes." Finitevus said as calm as possible. "Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on controlling the chaos emerald. Hmm?"

"Oh...okay."

Finitevus started to walk away.

"Uncle Finitevus, will I like this surprise?" Knuckles asked.

Finitevus looked at the youngster with a fake smile.

"Knuckles," He said boldly, "it's to DIE for."

He started to walk off.

Above the gorge, a herd of non-mobain buffalos were eating some grass while Wave, Jet and Storm were hiding under a rock arch.

Jet looked around and tapped his foot against the 'wall'.

"Quit it!"

"I can't help it, Wave! I need to run! I gotta be moving at all times."

"Stay put!" Wave groaned.

"Well, can't I just get my board out and glide for a bit?"

"NO! We wait for the signal from Finitevus."

Just then, Finitevus showed up, and gave the Babylon Rogues the signal.

"There he is. Let's go." Wave gave a thumbs up as she, Jet and Storm started to do their job.

Back in the gorge, Knuckles was sitting on the rock, waiting for Finitevus and Locke to arrive.

"Controlling the chaos emerald..." He pouted. "Hump, I can do that easy!"

Suddenly, a lizard appeared, and Knuckles tried to fire some chaos energy to catch it, but it only came out as a spark. As the lizard walked past him, Knuckles tried it again, but it still came out as a couple of sparks. He jumped down, and tried again. The chaos energy fired, and hit the rock as it ran off, and the noise echoed. Knuckles smiled, but then he heard a low rumble.

He looked down to see some pebbles, and looked up at the rim of the gorge to see the herd of non-mobain buffalos running down, and towards him. He gasped in horror, and started running for his life.

Above the gorge, Wave, Storm, and Jet had chased all of the buffalos down the gorge as Knuckles continued running for his life.

Two miles away, Espio was walking with Locke, when the chameleon spotted the herd of buffalos.

"Oh look, guardian. The herd is on the move."

"Odd."

Suddenly, Finitevus went up to his 'friend' 'urgently'.

"Locke, quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Knuckles' down there!"

"Knuckles?!" Locke's face went pale.

In the gorge, Knuckles ran as the herd of buffalos caught up with him, and he climbed up a dead tree, and held onto the branch.

As Locke and Finitevus ran to the gorge, Espio spotted Knuckles from the cliff nearby. The chameleon wanted to rescue his friend, but he had no way of getting to him.

"Espio! Help me!" shouted Knuckles when saw to the chameleon standing at one end of the gorge.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Called Espio from the place where he stood.

"Hurry!"

Locke and Finitevus went down on the ledge, and looked around.

Espio approached them and points them pointed at Knuckles still hanging for dear life.

"There! There! On that tree!"

"Hold on, Knuckles!"

One of the buffalos rammed into a tree, nearly breaking it as Knuckles screamed in terror. Locke immediately rushed to the rescue.

Espio was still in a panic.

"Oh, Finitevus, this is awful! What will we do?! What we do?! Hah! I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do! I'll go back for-!"

Finitevus had enough of Espio's babbling, so he pushed him into a rock wall, knocking him out cold.

Locke rushed through the herd of buffalos, and one of them ran into him. He looked up to see one of the buffalos ran into the tree, breaking it, and throwing Knuckles [who hadn't learned to glide yet] in the air.

The young echidna screamed, but his father jumped up, and caught him in his arms as Finitevus walked along the ledge.

Locke rushed though the heard of buffalos, and one of them hit him, making him drop Knuckles.

He dodged some oncoming buffalos, and Locke caught him again. He jumped to a near rock ledge, and set Knuckles down, but he then got struck down by a buffalo, and got carried off into the stampede.

"DAD!" Knuckles cried out in terror as he tried looking for him in the swirling mass of buffalos below him.

Then at the last second, Locke leapt out of the herd of buffalos, and held onto the rock slope much to the relief of Knuckles.

As Locke started to climb up with great difficulty, Knuckles turned, and climbed up to the top of the gorge.

Locke then reached a point where he couldn't climb any longer due to the steepness. He looked up at Finitevus who walked up to the ledge.

"Finitevus!" He almost slipped down. "Brother! Help me!"

Finitevus just looked at Locke disdainfully, and then suddenly latched onto his hands. Locke hollered in pain, and he looked up at his 'brother' in horror.

"Long live the guardian." He then threw his Locke backwards.

Locke free-fell, and screamed as he fell to his death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The herd of buffalos passed, and everything was clouded in dust as Knuckles bounded to the gorge floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad!"

There was no answer because he was nowhere to be seen. Knuckles heard a noise.

"Dad?"

But it was only a stray buffalo who was running to catch up with the rest of the herd of buffalos. It went past the broken dead tree where Locke was laying on his side.

Knuckles looked on in horror as he ran up to his dead father. He gently approached the dead body.

"Dad?"

Nothing.

"Dad, come on." He gently nudged Locke's head.

"You gotta get up."

There was still no response.

"Dad." Knuckles voice cracked from sadness. He gently pushed his father.

"We gotta go home!" He then tugged at his father's dreadlocks, but it was all in vain.

Knuckles started to get very scared as he began to hyperventilate and ran off a little.

"HEEEEELP!"

His voice echoed off the sides of the gorge.

"Somebody! Anybody." He then started choking on his sadness as tears started falling down his face.

"Help."

He started crying, and he looked at his dead father as he walked up to him. He nuzzled up under the limp arm, so that his father is embracing him one last time..., and he laid down on the floor as he continued to cry.

As Knuckles continued to cry his eyes out, Finitevus approached him through the dust.

"Knuckles...what have you done?"

Knuckles jumped back as tears ran down his face. "There were buffalos, and he tried to save me! It was an accident; I-I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Finitevus embraced the young echidna.

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one...ever means for these things to happen."

His tone slowly shifted though. "But the guardian is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Knuckles became crushed as he began to feel guilty.

"Oh! What will the rest of the family think?"

"What am I gonna do?" Knuckles sniffled.

"Run away, Knuckles." Finitevus said quietly. "Run. Run away, and never return."

Knuckles obeyed, and ran off.

Then, Wave, Jet, and Storm appeared behind Finitevus, waiting for another command.

"Kill him."

The Babylon Rogues took off after Knuckles who reached the end. He gasped when he saw the Babylon Rogues coming after him.

He climbed up, and ran to the lip, only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Seeing that the Babylon rogues were closing in on him, he had no choice, but to jump. He jumped down, and he took a tumble as the rogues chased after him.

He landed in the patch of briars, and he went through the holes to get away.

When Jet saw that he was running to the briar patch, he slowed down.

"Whoa!" He skidded extensively, and he managed to stop just above the brambles.

He let out a sigh of relief, but Wave and Storm bumped into him, propelling him into the briar patch.

"Yeow!"

Wave and Storm laughed very hard as Jet crawled back to the top while flinching in pain.

After they finished laughing, Wave saw Knuckles emerging from the far side, and running into the desert.

"Hey, there he goes! There he goes!"

As Jet picked the thorns off of his body, he glared at his 'companions'.

"So, go get him!"

"There ain't no way I'm going in there!" Wave smirked. "What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus butt?!"

"Ha!" Storm also laughed. Jet glared at him, and threw the spikes into his face.

"Ouch!" Storm then removed them and rubbed his face to make the pain go away.

"But we gotta finish the job!" Jet pointed out.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there, anyway." Wave just shot a look at Knuckles running off. "And IF he comes back, we'll kill him."

Jet smirked and looked at the fleeting Knuckles. "Yeah! You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

The rogues laughed, and walked away.

Knuckles kept running nonstop while still crying inconsolably.

He could not believe that his father had died. And he was quite sure that when the rest of his family and friends knew that everyone would blame him because he felt that everything was his fault.

He remembered all the good times he had spent with his family and friends.

The time where Tikal and Julie-Su went for a walk to a field where they ignored a group of snakes. He remembered on that occasion he had to rescue them.

Or the time he and Ralph found the eggs of the 6 flickys, which became the adopted children of Ralph. And with great effort, both managed to teach them to fly.

The times he and Shade did challenges with Remington. Most of the time Remington was who touched him the most difficult challenges, sometimes even looked funny to try to carry them out. But in the end all three much fun.

The times when he cared for Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps. Although he liked them coming on their adventures, sometimes they left the youngsters fatigued, and he, Tikal and one of their other friends had to carry them the rest of the way.

And most importantly, the family time he spent with his father, mother, aunts, uncles and cousins.

All those memories made him feel bad, because he knew he would never see his friends or family again. So he ran away into the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

That afternoon, Tikal and Gabor met up with Shade, Julie-Su, Ralph, Remington, Jon and Kneecaps, having no clue of what happened.

"I have an idea." said Tikal to them. "Why don't we all go swimming at the lake?"

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Ralph grinned which was in the company of his 6 flickys.

"As long as it's safe, it's fine by me." Julie-Su agreed.

"Sure." Said Remington, "As long as there's no rogues this time."

"Let's see if Knuckles wants to come!" Shade put in.

"I hope he's returned." Jon commented.

"I saw him walk out early this morning," Kneecaps put in, "but I don't know where he went."

"He may have returned by now." Gabor pointed out. "Race ya to his house!"

The echidnas playfully raced along.

Ralph took the lead, and he went after Jon, Kneecaps and Gabor. The three wanted to go ahead and pretended to use the excuse that one of the flickes was hurt. When he stopped to tend to it, he saw that the the three young echidnas raced ahead.

"Hey, that's cheating" Cried Ralph.

"There are no rules in this race." giggled Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps.

"Is that so?"

Ralph then saw that Remington was close by. He jumped and landed on his shoulders. "I need a ride, so keep running." Explained the purple echidna to the brown one.

Remington wanted to say something, but decided to remain silent. He decided to let Ralph have his fun for now.

Julie-Su and Shade on the other hand, were trying to compete with each other on who was ahead of whom. The darker orange and pink echidnas had no idea that Tikal had run past them.

They all began to give their best effort to get there first. When they got close to Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps, Ralph jumped off Remington's shoulders and started running again. Julie-Su, Shade and Tikal also approached others, neck and neck.

Finally, the 8 echidnas were running on par with each other. They stopped short however when they saw something that made everyone fall to the ground (with the exception flickys who flew above the echidnas in shock.)

Espio was out cold on the ground.

"Espio!" Cried Julie-Su. She shook him a bit. "Espio, wakeup call!"

The chameleon stirred a bit and got up.

"Are you ok, Espio?" Asked Remington.

"Ugh… I…" He then gasped sharply. "Knuckles, Locke! Are they alright?!"

The echidna children looked at each other with confused and worried expressions.

"What do you mean, Espio?" Ventured Ralph, hesitantly.

"Wildebeests, in the gorge. Knuckles got caught in it, and Locke was trying to save him… and…"

"Did they make it out of there!?" Asked Gabor.

"I don't know… I was going to get help and I was knocked out."

The 8 little echidnas exchanged a serious look.

"It's not your fault, Espio." Comforted Shade.

"But what's important now is we get help." Tikal announced, taking charge. "Ralph and Julie-Su, carry Espio to the M.E. shrine. Remington and Shade, find Lara-Le, her sisters and her brother in law. They'll need to know about this. Gabor, Jon, Kneecaps and I will try and find Locke and Knuckles."

Everyone nodded and was off.

It didn't take the group long to gather who they were looking for. Lara-Le was in tears when she saw her husband. She was being accompanied by Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le and Komi-Ko.

"And… where's my son? Please tell me that at the very least, he's ok!"

"We… couldn't find him anywhere, Miss Lara-Le." Tikal apologised, as tears hit her eyes too.

Lara-Le, Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko and the kids gathered together as they got Locke's body ready to be buried, and gathered up the remaining tribe members.

"Locke's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Knuckles, who had barely begun to live." Finitevus explained.

The other echidnas were bowing their heads in sorrow. Lara-Le was still crying from that afternoon, and Espio was trying to comfort her. Tikal and Gabor were with their parents Pachacamac and Gala-Na. Both wept disconsolately in the arms of their parents. The pain of Tikal was comparable to that felt Lara-Le. Pachacamac was quite devastated by the death of his best friend. Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le and Komi-Ko tried to hold back their tears for Jon and Kneecaps' sake, but it was very difficult. Julie-Su and Ralph were together with their parents. Both hugged each other trying to console each other. The flickys were also very discouraged, tweeting a sad song. On the other hand, Remington let Shade cry on his shoulder. Both were accompanied by their parents. Seeing someone they looked up to so much… lying dead infront of their eyes. And to boot, their best friend… gone without a trace!

"For me, it is a deep personal loss." Finitevus sighed. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the title of guardian."

As Wave, Jet, Storm, and the other rogues emerged, much to the horror and dismay of Espio, Lara-Le, Tikal, Gabor, Gala-Na, Pachacamac, and the other echidnas, Finitevus carried on.

"Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which citizens and rogues, come together, in a great and glorious future."

Vector was watching from a distance, and he shook his head. He soon returned to his hut, and shed a tear. He wiped the tear from his face, looked at the painting of Knuckles, and rubbed his hand across it, smearing it in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

The golden age of Angel Island had passed. Finitevus was now the guardian, and Locke and his son Knuckles were said to have been dead. Locke's body was buried last week, but Knuckles' body was nowhere to be seen.

Many changes were made on the island. The Babylon Rogues and their families were Finitevus' assistants, the parents were being overworked in the field and Finitevus stole the money they had.

Taking it no more, Lara-Le, her three sisters Rita-Le, Komi-Ko and Mari-An and brother-in-law Wynmacher all stormed up to Finitevus.

"Finitevus!" Lara-Le demanded, "This has to stop. You are destroying the island!"

"I am merely looking after it, my dear." The white echidna replied, "And I am the guardian, so you must do as I say!"

"Locke didn't make people do as he said!" Rita-Le snapped, "He was a true leader and looked out for the well being of his tribe, and the island!"

"Something which you clearly lack." Added Mari-An. "No wonder Locke was chosen to be guardian over you!"

This enraged Finitevus so much that he punched Mari-An to the ground, which Wynmacher did not take kindly to.

"You've asked for it, chump!" He growled, and the two fought, while the other girls helped Mari-An up.

"We should get the children out of here." Komi-Ko whispered to the others as they got into a hiding place.

"Good idea." Rita-Le agreed, "But where should they go?"

"We could try Zokar and Aleena or Ruby." Mari-An suggested, "The first two have a son and the latter has a daughter, both a bit older than Simon and Floren-Ca."

"They are running away." Sighed Lara-Le. "News has spread fast about Finitevus' plans."

"How about Sonia, or maybe Sally and Khan, Mina and Manic or Rotor and Nicole?" Asked Rita-Le, "They seem nice enough."

"Well, Sonia's got Charmy, Melissa and Ivo to look after." Komi-Ko pointed out, "And she and the others have run off too."

They've tried other ideas too, but none seemed to have clicked... until Lara-Le told them another one.

"What about the Valley Tribe?" She suggested, "They are quite secluded. I'm sure Sha-Quo's family won't mind looking after them."

The other three sisters agreed that it was a good idea.

-

"But mum..."

"It's for the best, sweetheart."

Gala-Na hugged Tikal tightly and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"I will miss you and Gabor very much."

"As will I." Pachacamac agreed, as he handed both kids their suitcases and gave them a hug and kiss goodbye.

"We will see you again, won't we?" Asked Gabor, also getting a hug and kiss from his mother.

"One day."

Tikal and Gabor joined their friends outside. It was pretty late at night. They had to slip away while Finitevus was asleep.

"So," Tikal announced nervously, "are we ready to go?"

Her friends looked equally as nervous and sad as she did, but they nodded.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover." She continued. "Let's get moving."

-

"It can't be that far away." Shade commented as the group started to go around a big rock, "I mean, Sha-Quo can get to our tribe and back within a day."

"That's because he and his parents are always on horseback." Sighed Remington. "My mum says we can't take the horses with us. Finitevus will just take em back!"

"Couldn't we have at least take a couple of the ponies?" Asked Jon as he panted along.

"We can't risk it, buddy..." Julie-Su trailed, taking the younger echidna's hand.

-

As they walked along, the night grew cold and bitter in the wilderness, and a blizzard started to form. The group shivered and froze in fright.

"Ah-choo!"

Shade walked over to the younger echidna worriedly.

"We have to find shelter soon," She said, putting another coat on the red echidna's body, "Kneecaps' is getting a cold."

"I don't know if we're going to find any..." trailed Ralph, placing extra gloves onto Jon's hands. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"We can't give up now." Tikal called to her team, "There has to be a cave or something where we can warm up."

What the group didn't realise, was that two mobain bats were sleeping in a house close by. The younger of the two, just a few years older than Simon and Floren-Ca, had woken up.

Ugh! She groaned, Blizzards are so loud.

Maybe she could get some hot chocolate out to fall asleep again. That sounded like a good idea, she thought.

But, as she went to the kitchen, she thought she saw something outside.

"Those trees weren't there before, and they can't grow in this weather." She pondered to herself.

Trying to shrug it off and telling herself that she was seeing things, she proceeds to get the hot chocolate ready. Maybe she'd get some for her mother too, in case she wakes up.

-

Back outside, the kids continued to shiver, and poor Gabor started sneezing too.

"AH-CHOO!"

"Here," Tikal said gently, "take my scarf."

Before she could wrap it around Gabor's neck, it blew right out of her hands into the wind.

"Floren-Ca, hold Gabor!" She said quickly, and raced off after her scarf.

-

Back inside, the younger bat was trying to find the hot chocolate powder, when something hit her front door.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

Her mother had woken too.

"Rouge, are you ok?"

"Yes, mum, but something hit the door."

They both whipped out their winter coats, boots, scarfs, gloves and hats to look outside. There was a dark purple with pale pink tipped scarf which had just blown from the door to the window.

"Someone must be looking for this." Rouge's mum commented. "It would have to be a child to wear a scarf that small."

"In the middle of the night?!" Rouge cried, "but... that can't be possible!"

Just then, they saw a small figure running toward them.

"Oh, there's my scarf!" She sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Rouge stared at the kid. She had seen her briefly before, when she and her friends took off to the 'rogues base' or something, but she never got her name.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" She asked, "It's much too late to be far from home too."

"Running away." She replied, "Finitevus made the island too unsafe for the kids to live there. We didn't know it was going to be a blizzard tonight."

"Do you have friends with you?" Asked the older bat.

The kid pointed to the shape on the hill. Sure enough, the two bats were able to make out the shapes of 9 young echidnas freezing together.

"Come in with your friends." Rouge said gently. "I'm making hot chocolate, and mum can get some blankets."

The girl nodded gratefully, and brought her friends inside.

-

The kids' winter clothes were drying out on the hooks in the hallway, and Rouge and her mother Ruby had brought out hot chocolate to them all.

"Thank you." They said gratefully, and began to drink them slowly.

"Will Finitevus get here?" Asked Shade nervously. "Or the rogues?"

"They don't know about this cottage." Rouge confirmed. "Besides, the blizzard would have covered your tracks."

"However, next time, check the weather report before setting out." Ruby advised. "I don't recommend going out in a blizzard, especially in the middle of the night."

"We'll remember that in future." Julie-Su agreed.

Ruby then went to call the parents, and Rouge looked carefully at the children. Something didn't seem right...

"I remember 8 of you who went to the Rogues' Base, and there was a 9th member of your group as well." She told them, "Someone's missing."

Tikal didn't say anything to that, but just sobbed into her hands. Gabor, Jon and Kneecaps clung to each other tight, also crying. Julie-Su and Ralph nuzzled into each other with tears coming down their face. Remington and Shade clung to each others' hands with depressed looks, and Simon and Floren-Ca were trying their hardest not to cry.

Thinking that they lost their friend in the storm, Rouge was about to get her winter gear to go looking for him, but her sensitive bat ears picked up her mother talking on the phone.

"... they both died?"

"Yes." Replied the female voice on the other end (Rouge didn't recognise it), "My son was Tikal's best friend."

Rouge sighed sadly, and hugged Tikal gently.

The orange echidna looked up gratefully, and reciprocated.

"He will always be in your heart." She whispered.

"I know..."

"And maybe one day," Rouge added, "one of you can be the next guardian in Finitevus' place, rule the island like it's supposed to be."

That brightened up everyone a little, and they felt good enough to get some sleep.

-

Meanwhile Eric and Teri-Lu were accompanying Lara-Le, Mari-An, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko and Wynmacher on the way to their house.

They had been told of Finitevus and Wynmacher's fight and they hoped Wynmacher was ok. Both could see that the brown echidna had certain blows on his body, but they were nothing compared to what he had given Finitevus.

"Wow, I can not believe that that bastard of Finitevus who knocked down poor Mari-An." Eric groaned, "I should beat him up, too."

"Don't worry." Mari-An reassured, "Wynmacher already left him beat up. I don't think he'll do it again."

"I'd hate to see someone else hit to the ground like that," Komi-Ko said with a worried tone.

"I second that." Rita-Le agreed with her sister.

"I still can not believe that someone like him is related to Locke." Eric muttered, "Since childhood he never gave a good impression to Pachacamac and I."

"Well, the important thing now is to be prepared." Teri-Lu announced, "We don't know how things are going to be in the future. But, I do know one thing." She paused. "The dark times are rolling in on our island."

The others nodded worriedly in agreement, and decided to chat with the other members of the tribe.


	13. Chapter 13

In the distance, in the desert, Knuckles collapsed from the immense amount of heat there. Some non-mobian vultures circled around her.

Knuckles didn't even try to get up. The excessive amount of guilt he felt for his father's death, what his mother, his aunts, his uncle and his cousins Jon and Kneecaps might think, and his friends… Julie-Su… Ralph… Shade… Remington… Gabor… Tik - no. Especially not her. Every time he remembered her, he started crying uncontrollably.

There was no point in thinking about it now.

He was finally unconscious.

But while he was unconscious, two mobians appeared and violently attacked the vultures, sending them flying.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh!" exclaimed the older of the two, a hedgehog. "Oh away! Go away! Out of here! Whoo!"

"I love bowling with the vultures!" the fox laughed.

"It never fails us." the hedgehog dusted himself off and realized that Knuckles was unconscious. "UH oh. Hey Tails you better come here. I think he is still alive."

"Oh…" Tails moved closer and clearly saw the echidna.

"We can't leave him here." the hedgehog said in a low voice. "How did he get here?"

"I… I don't know, Sonic." Tails scratched his head. "This desert is not exactly in the best conditions to live in."

"It is not a joke." Sonic fanned. "It's about 60 degrees here."

"Come on, Sonic." Tails and Sonic lifted Knuckles between them. "Let's get out of here and find some shade."

The duo quickly found an oasis in the desert, where they placed Knuckles near the water. Sonic doesn't usually associate himself with water, but he made an exception. The hedgehog splashed Knuckles' face gently with a little cold water. On the other hand, Tails fanned him with a large leaf that he took from a palm tree. The echidna gradually regained consciousness.

"Are you OK, friend?" Sonic asked him.

Knuckles was surprised to see the duo since he had never seen them before.

"I… guess so."

"You almost died." Tails said. "We saw you in the desert and brought you here."

"Well, thanks for the help." Knuckles said quietly before starting to walk.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sonic asked him.

"To nowhere." Knuckles stops in front of the hedgehog.

"Wow," Tails said. "He look blue."

"No, I'm blue, he is red." Sonic pointed out.

"No, no, no, no. I mean, he's depressed."

"Oh! Hey wait!"

Sonic approached Knuckles, more concerned than before.

"Hey buddy, have you eaten anything?"

"No. Nothing at all."

Knowing that this was going nowhere, Tails changed the subject.

"So where are you from…?" Tails asked him.

"Who cares," Knuckles sighed. "I'm not going back."

"So, are you an outcast?"

"Yes." Knuckles sighed. "I did something terrible. My father died because of me and now I don't have to go."

"Oh, I'm sure it was just an accident." Sonic assured. "At times like this we two always say. You have to leave your past behind."

"No, no, no. Amateur." Tails said. "Lie down before you hurt yourself." Then he looked at Knuckles. "It is necessary to leave the past behind. You know, take life one day at a time, with no past, no future. It is easy. He knows about it."

"What?" Sonic asked

"It only takes a break." Tails explained. "Uh, little bit of… vacation."

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." Tails cleared his throat. "Hakuna Matata."

Knuckles had never heard that phrase before and scratched his head. "Eh?"


End file.
